ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Me (2021 film)
Fight Me is a 2021 animated science fiction action fantasy film. It takes place in a dystopian apocalyptic digital world in the mid 2010s to the early 2020s. This film is considered to have been influenced by certain Studio Ghibli movies, the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion, ''and more. Plot In late 2015, a 14 year old boy named Theo moves from Kyoto, Japan to Utah, USA, due to a contract his school district signed where 10 students from each school are selected to attend a school from a foreign country. His sister was also one of the students chosen to spend the school year abroad, but she would be going to the UK. Theo would be under the care of his uncle, Yoshiki. On his first day of school, he meets a girl named Mina and her brother, who is named Kaden. They become friends and eventually, Theo joins the school's soccer team. One day, Theo walks home from school after accidentally missing the bus, and sees a mysterious shining blue and green object on his bed. It looks like and has the consistency and texture of a sheet of paper. He picks it up and stares deeply into it, and after staring deeply, gets transported to another place without being aware of it. When he looks back up, he realizes he's not in his room anymore. He sees Mina again, and after a while, comes back home. A 17 year old boy, Dario, who lives in the alternative world, hears the news about visitors coming in and hopes he's been chosen to go undercover. His sister, Hermione, tells him he was chosen, much to his delight. He moves to an apartment with the other kids chosen and enrolls in the same school. On his first meet, Theo meets Xavier and Damien, two boys from the rival team, and befriends them. The next day, he goes to the park and plays some trading card games, meeting another kid named Ashton and also befriending him. Dario applies for a part-time job at a fast-food place to provide for himself when it's revealed to the viewer that Xavier works at the same place. Xavier is dealing with a difficult customer yelling at him for not selling her food for free. It's also revealed to the viewers that Xavier has asthma, as he takes out an inhaler. Before Xavier can use his inhaler, the customer accuses him of doing drugs and takes it from him, causing him to have an asthma attack and faint. Xavier is hospitalized and he stays there for a while before recovering from his attack and being discharged. Meanwhile, Ash is in the park, annoyed by a boy spoiling a movie he hasn't seen yet to him. Kieran then breaks it up by calling out the other boy for spoiling the movie. Kieran and Ashton then talk and befriend each other. Meanwhile, Theo's sister, Mei, is attending a school in London as a Year 8 student. She befriends two Year 7 students named Erin and Evie, who are cousins (although Mei at first thinks they're twin siblings). Erin and Evie have an ongoing rivalry similar to sibling rivalry, often insulting each other and fighting, sometimes doing such in front of Mei. They wonder why Mei is so polite and usually appears to ignore the fighting. (W.I.P) Cast English TBA as Theo (W.I.P)Category:2025 films Category:Animated Films Category:Anime films Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Tragedy Category:Comedy Category:Adventure